<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unless You Mean It by 7_Magpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670873">Unless You Mean It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies'>7_Magpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shyan Song Fics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Song: Dive (Ed Sheeran), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane calls Ryan "baby" a lot. Ryan doesn't notice. Except that he kind of does.</p><p>-----</p><p>This is a song fic loosely based on "Dive" by Ed Sheeran. It is a oneshot and unrelated to other works in this series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shyan Song Fics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unless You Mean It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This song was suggested by a reader, so I hope it lives up to what you were hoping for!! &lt;3</p><p>This is really short and sweet because it's been a while since I've written one of those ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, maybe I came on too strong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I waited too long.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan remembered when he asked Shane to do “Unsolved” with him. It was a regular work day and Brent had just said he wanted to quit the show, and he was beginning to panic. He looked over to see Shane sitting at the desk beside him, typing something with his stupidly long fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do ‘Unsolved’ with me?” He hadn’t given his mouth permission to ask the question, but there it was, hanging between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane looked up, confused. “Sorry, what was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is your out. Ask him something else instead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you would like to do ‘Unsolved’ with me. Brent just dropped out.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he regretted asking Shane, oh no, that wasn’t the problem at all. It was that he wanted Shane to say “yes” too badly. Ever since they both started “Test Friends,” Ryan felt drawn to the giant of a man. They got along well, it was undeniable, but also, he was attractive in a way that made Ryan’s heart do funny things inside his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way Shane would have any interest in his budget-less show that was in danger of not getting the go ahead for a second season. Let alone the fact that the topic wasn’t exactly everyone’s cup of tea. He knew that Shane was going to say “no,” and Ryan was going to be embarrassed and have to find a new desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t just ask somebody to do a show with you out of the blue. Dammit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane still hadn’t answered, and Ryan realized that he was looking at his calendar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to face Ryan, smiling. “I’m free for the next couple weeks. When do we get started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan couldn’t hide the surprise from his face. “Wait. Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane just grinned, leaning back in his chair. “Why not? Let’s do it, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years later, at the Watcher offices, Ryan found himself watching Shane as he typed at the desk beside him. It felt a lot like that day when the question just slipped out, even though everything had changed since then. Well. Not everything. Shane was still his best friend. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was his own fault. He had come on strong, asking Shane to join him in a show that was doomed to fail (he had no way of knowing that Shane had been what it needed to become one of Buzzfeed’s most successful shows—no way of knowing that he would show up at Shane’s apartment at ten at night a few years later to ask him to leave Buzzfeed with him).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t let Shane know he was interested in being more than friends, though. It had been years, and he’d never let his feelings show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan realized he’d been staring at Shane’s hands for a few minutes. He blinked and looked up at him. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane smiled. “What’s up?” he asked again. “You look zoned out. Feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Lost in thought, I guess. How are those graphics going?” It wasn’t a very subtle change of subject but, luckily, Shane didn’t mention it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re going. Just trying to do the finishing touches on this animation and then we’ll be in business, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Ryan smiled, feeling himself blush a little bit at the pet name (not for the first time). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So don’t call me baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless you mean it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan didn’t mind being called “baby” by Shane. He really didn’t. He had tried to use it on Shane in return a few times, but it always felt strange on his tongue, like something he shouldn’t be saying, like an admission he wasn’t ready for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later, there was a late shoot for “Weird and/or Wonderful World” and they had just gotten back to the office from the location to drop off the equipment they’d used. He and Shane were alone, having waved the crew off to go home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished putting everything back and were about to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going, baby,” Shane said, starting for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you call me that?” He hadn’t given his mouth permission to ask the question, but there it was, hanging between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane turned around and looked at him, confused. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is your out. Ask him something else. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always call me ‘baby’?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not that.” Ryan hadn’t intended to ever have this conversation, but he was tired after so many hours of shooting, and Shane had called him “baby” seven times (not that he had counted) that day. “I just—never mind. Forget I said anything.” He started for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane moved to stand in front of him, putting a hand out to stop him. “Whoa, Ryan, wait. Let’s talk about this, please? If I’m doing something that makes you uncomfortable, you’ve got to tell me. Don’t let me keep doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan sighed, not seeing any way out except through. “It’s not that I mind it, okay? I just… Sorry, I don’t know how to say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just spit it out, Ryan.” Shane seemed nervous, his words a little bit rushed, and shifting his weight between his feet as though preparing to run if the need arose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I just… the problem is that I really don’t mind. I like it. I just want to know why you say it, because I know you don’t think of me that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Shane stepped closer to Ryan. He was standing so close that Ryan could feel the heat of his body, could hear his breathing. “What way? Like I’ve been in love with you for years and would follow you to the ends of the Earth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan looked up to meet Shane’s gaze, his mouth opening to respond, but no words coming out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was obvious that I do feel that way about you. I mean…” he gestured around the office, at everything it stood for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you love me?” Ryan finally managed to spit out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and seemed to hold it for a moment before replying. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan didn’t know what to say. So instead, he reached a hand out towards Shane’s face, cupping his cheek. Shane was standing completely still, watching Ryan closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, finally, Ryan managed to get his voice back under his control. “I feel the same way. I have for a long time. I was just scared of letting you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence for some time, just looking at one another, Ryan’s hand on Shane’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Ryan stepped closer to Shane, craning his neck and pulling Shane’s face down gently. He moved slowly, scared of frightening Shane with any sudden movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane gave in immediately, leaning down and resting his hands on Ryan’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was soft and slow, but it made Ryan feel like the air got knocked out of his lungs. After just a few seconds, they pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I had no idea. I thought there was no way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan smiled softly. “So did I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have asked me earlier,” Shane joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Shane. You didn’t answer, though. Why did you call me ‘baby’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane closed his eyes, leaning into Ryan’s touch. “The first time, it just slipped out. You didn’t seem to notice, though. So I decided to keep doing it. It made me feel like… I dunno. Like I actually had the right to call you that, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed, trust me. I always did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane pulled him into another kiss, long and lingering this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, they were lying curled together in Shane’s bed. “Are you going to keep calling me ‘baby’?” Ryan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan answered him by kissing him again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this primarily self-indulgent piece of fluff! Be sure to tell me in the comments if you enjoyed it! </p><p>I love getting song requests, so if you have one you can comment it here or send me a message on tumblr at in-between-sleep-and-awake</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>